


the kind you find when you're young

by nasaofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, M/M, also niall is in it very briefly, but i think liam is only mentioned bc i suck :/, forcing myself to post this, im a sad larrie who misses my dads, im gonna shut up now? goodnight, im trying to get back into writing so here i am, its just fluff!!!!!!!, tbh idk how ao3 works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaofficial/pseuds/nasaofficial
Summary: backstage before a one direction concert, larry fluff ensues.





	the kind you find when you're young

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3? i used to write on wattpad (gross i know) but here i am. title is from shake me up by the mowgli's. thank u for reading, have a good day !!

Sitting on their dressing room couch, Harry lies curled up with his head in Louis' lap, the older boy running his hand through his curls. They had just finished soundcheck, and the two of them, as well as Niall and Liam, were very excited and feeling very energetic about tonight's concert.

"I love you," Harry says, so casual, but Louis' heart flutters everytime Harry speaks those words directed at him.

"I love you, too," Louis replies, a smile taking over his face. He leans down to peck Harry on the lips, the two boys smiling into it.

"Can't wait for everyone to see us," Harry says, eyes having fallen shut afterwards.

"Me too, love," the blue-eyed boy says, then adds more softly, "me too."

"I don't mean just tonight," Harry says, reaching his hand up to Louis', and Louis squeezes their interlocked fingers as if to ask what he meant. "Like, just whenever. I can't wait to be with you and everyone can see how perfect you are for me."

Louis hums, forcing himself not to fantasize about it too much, "One day, love. It'll be amazing."

"It will be. I'll get to hold your hand and we can go out in public, and I can kiss you during concerts, and we can serenade each other with songs we've written years ago. It'll be like...a huge slap in the face for the people who doubted us."

Louis snorts at the last part, looking fondly at his boyfriend nonetheless. "It will be, though, you're right. The people who believe we actually hate each other will be so embarrassed that they bought into it."

"I mean...it's so weird. Like? The media says one thing about us and then we actually do something to contradict it? It's so...messy," Harry says, chuckling at the thought.

"Yeah...anyways, the day we're open and out will be the best in my life," Louis says.

"We can get married and slow dance to Secret Love Song," Harry says, knowing that Louis has the intent of marrying Harry and vice versa, and pointing out that the song in playing right now.

"Wouldn't that be something? Proper tear fest, yeah?" Louis hums, eventually singing along, "Why can't I say that I'm in love, I wanna shout it from the rooftops..."

Suddenly Harry gets up from his position on Louis and Louis nearly whines at the loss of physical contact, until Harry is pulling him up by his hand. He moves his hands up Louis' body, tracing every curve, and then resting his hands on his shoulders. Louis immediately wraps his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, his face pressed against Harry's chest. Louis closes his eyes and inhales, loving the scent of Harry, and starts swaying slowly. Harry rests his chin on top of Lou's head, and Louis is sure that his eyes are closed as well.

"You know," Louis begins, his voice slightly muffled my Harry's chest, "it's moments like this where I remember how incredibly lucky I am to have you. You're perfect."

Harry hums, squeezing Louis a bit tighter, "You're the one, Lou. You're so beautiful and I'm so happy we found each other when we did. We've loved each other since we were sixteen and eighteen."

Louis smiles at the memory, "Look at us now, proper saps, when everyone thought we would break up and ruin the band."

Harry lets out a loud laugh at that, "Could you imagine? Looking at us and thinking we weren't completely heads over heels for each other."

"That'd be ridiculous, Nialler and Li both say we always have heart-eyes when we look at each other," Louis responds softly, rubbing the small of Harry's back gently.

Harry hums, "Yeah, you're right."

The Little Mix song has been over for quite some time now, but that doesn't prevent the two boys from having a miniature cuddle session in their dressing room.

"Hm, you ready for tonight?" Harry asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Louis says, never wanting to leave from his position in Harry's arms.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, knowing full well what Louis means but wanting a vocalized answer regardless.

"You know," Louis says, trying to bury his head further into Harry's chest.

"Can you tell me?"

"It's just...you know, so fucking difficult to stand up on a stage every night, in front of thousands of people, singing the songs I wrote about you--for you--and have to pretend that they aren't directed at you," Louis pauses, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent tears from making their way to his eyes. He's thankful Harry can't see him because of their current position. He continues either way, his voice cracking slightly as he speaks, "to pretend that the songs and tattoos and glances aren't symbols of my love for you, Harry, it's so fucking difficult, and I am so tired."

"Baby," Harry starts, frowning at how sad his boyfriend seems, "one day, yeah? Just like you said... One day we'll get to show it off. Everyone will see how we're meant for each other and the people who forced us to stay hidden will regret that, they'll be sorry." Harry thinks for a moment, trying to see if there's anything else he should add, but decides against, kissing the top of Louis' head instead.

"I know, I know," Louis says, "I just want that day to come quicker, 'cause, you know, you're the love of my life."

"I love you," Harry whispers, pulling back from their hug to lean down and kiss Louis.

"I love you," Louis counters after a kiss or two, and they resume after.

"Uh...hate to interrupt, but we need to get stage," Niall says, poking his head into the door of their room. He sees them kissing and immediately says, "Fuck you, Liam, leavin' me to fetch the two lovebirds."

Louis and Harry both laugh at that, making obnoxious kissing noises when their lips meet again just to piss Niall off.

"Oi! Let's go, you wankers!" Niall says, though the look on his face contradicts his words. He's looking at his two bandmates with an extremely proud face, the smile seeming so big it pains his face. "So cute, I swear," Niall mumbles, shaking his head, fondness evident in his voice.

Louis and Harry laugh once more, and once the blonde leaves, Louis looks at Harry and tells him he loves him. Harry reciprocates the words, meaning just as much as Louis does. "One day," he murmurs as the pair walk to the stage, hand in hand, "one day."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @seventiesau


End file.
